


day 3 - apocalypse

by im_on_craic



Series: oikawa rare pair week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: "Holy fuck," Oikawa grunts, pushing the butt end of his gun into a brain-eater's head, hears the sickening crunch, before rushing over to where Hinata is fending off another two. He's shorter than the two monsters that surround him, but faster, and he swings around a bat they'd recently picked up like a toddler just learning the basics of baseball. Oikawa figures it doesn't matter how he swings as long as he lands a hit. Oikawa loads his gun up again, aims at a leg, and shoots. There's a disgusting groan from one of Hinata's attackers, and Oikawa rushes over, kind of does the same lead-up he did for his volleyball spikes, before landing hard on a head.He mopes the destruction of his new shoes.





	day 3 - apocalypse

One night, when they're curled up in their hideout, Hinata says, "it's kinda fun, y'know." Oikawa nearly smacks him for making light of this fucking destruction, but manages to reign in the turmoil inside of him to fix Hinata with an unamused stare. Hinata snorts, fingers tightening protectively around the barrel of his rifle, and elaborates, "before started, I was having the worst time of my life."

 

And Oikawa gets it, understands how not everyone had a pretty decent life like he did before the world fell into complete and utter chaos. So he let's Hinata's somewhat disturbing comment slide, in favor of peeking out of the only window in their hideout. Their hideout is, in simpler terms, a fucking tree house. The only thing that makes it real special is that Oikawa and Hinata had spent weeks digging a wide and deep trench around it, hadn't even bothered to do more than that, because god already knows the undead are as dumb as cardboard boxes.

 

In the dark of the night, Oikawa can hear the screams of the occasional runaway, the revolting groans of those who once lived, and a multitude of other not-so-pleasant sounds. The sky is brighter now, the stars seemingly on blast. There's really no need for streetlights when the stars are out. Hinata tells him there never was a need for lights on Earth because the stars have always been this bright, they were just never visible because of the man-made brightness. It's one of the first realizations Oikawa has, suddenly aware of how much mankind had taken away from nature.

 

He guesses this apocalypse is the universe's way of checking them back in place.

 

-

 

There's a walled city somewhere on the coast of Japan, where the rich had all traveled to right away when news of the revived dead had reached the headlines. Of course, other civilians were allowed into the city if they passed all health checks. The possibility of even the smallest virus coming into the safe haven was unfathomable, and many were turned away if even the smallest symptoms of a cold appeared. Oikawa proposes they travel there, so they do.

 

The trip is sure to be a long one, so Hinata takes extra care to pack as many granola bars and waters into their small bags. The first obstacle they face is before they even leave the confines of their tree house. Oikawa says it's best to travel with light clothes, and pack another set if necessary. Hinata says it's best to wear multiple layers, because if they were to be attacked and bitten, it would be harder for the teeth to break through multiple layers. They settle on a medium of two layers, and packs third set into their bags.

 

They leave on a sunrise, guns clutched in their hands, bags tight around their shoulders. The undead hardly make appearances during the day, as the strong UV rays hurt them (or so the scientists claim). Still, they're on the defense for the first few miles, before they reach a gas station and Hinata abruptly announces his need for a potty break. Oikawa stays put outside for a moment, before ducking into the desolate convenience store and snagging as many small food items as he can. There's a gun shot from somewhere in the building, and Oikawa freezes in place, before hastily shoving the snacks into his pockets, and rushing outside.

 

When he gets back to where he had last seen Hinata, the younger man is standing at the door of the bathroom, glancing at the floor nonchalantly. "What the hell happened?" Oikawa questions, grasping Hinata in his arms to examine him. His big brown eyes meet Oikawa's in confusion, before something akin to understanding forms, and he snorts.

 

"Sorry," he says, voice rough but soothing, "there saw a cockroach."

 

The first emotion to flood Oikawa's systems is an overwhelming sense of fondness for this shrimp. Then he sighs in relief, fingerless gloves brushing Hinata's bangs back, before gently slapping his cheek, fixing Hinata with an unbelieving expression.

 

-

 

When they're a few days into their trek, and Hinata has started complaining about how horrible his gym shoes are, they stumble upon a holy grail with air conditioning. In the midst of a town, there' a tall, kind of decaying, building twinkling just at the horizon, and Hinata jumps eight feet when he sees it. "It's a Walmart!" He exclaims, and they rush inside. They almost forget to do a complete scan of the room, until there's a groan from around a shelf, and Oikawa rushes to shoot the brains of one of those monsters through. After that, they're careful again as they wander through the huge store.

 

It's like the heavens answer to ever single one of Hinata's requests, because they somehow stumble into the shoe section right away, and Hinata manages to find a new pair of shoes he likes, and are in his size. Oikawa doesn't have much luck, settles on a black pair of trainers, and calls it a day. "Don't I look amazing?" Hinata calls from where he's modeling his new shoes. Oikawa agrees, hypes Hinata up as he prances around with his new kicks, before they both dissolve into a fit of giggles.

 

When they go to leave, Hinata sets a stack of neat quarters on the check out, flashes Oikawa a soft smile, and says, "what? I'm not going to completely steal these."

 

-

 

"Holy fuck," Oikawa grunts, pushing the butt end of his gun into a brain-eater's head, hears the sickening crunch, before rushing over to where Hinata is fending off another two. He's shorter than the two monsters that surround him, but faster, and he swings around a bat they'd recently picked up like a toddler just learning the basics of baseball. Oikawa figures it doesn't matter how he swings as long as he lands a hit. Oikawa loads his gun up again, aims at a leg, and shoots. There's a disgusting groan from one of Hinata's attackers, and Oikawa rushes over, kind of does the same lead-up he did for his volleyball spikes, before landing hard on a head.

 

He mopes the destruction of his new shoes.

 

His thoughts are cut short when Hinata shouts, and Oikawa quickly returns into fighting mode. The undead figure is slowly beginning to overpower Hinata, but they don't get far before Oikawa presses his gun to the side of its head, pulls the trigger, and watches the writhing body go limp. It's silent then, except for their panting breaths, and Oikawa clamps a hand down of Hinata's shoulder. "You good?" He questions.

 

Hinata looks down at the blood covering his body, not even his, and says, "just dandy."

 

-

 

"Can we take a break?" Hinata asks a few days later when they're walking through the blazing sun again. Oikawa shrugs, as if saying, why not. They're ridiculously ahead of schedule, even through all the necessary "shopping trips" Hinata made them take along the way, and Oikawa knows they'll reach the walled city in a few more days, tops. They've been traveling for a little over a week now, and with each step they take, he can almost smell the sea.

 

"We can rest all of tomorrow if we want," he says, glancing down the highway they'd been walking on. Upturned cars and smoke blur his vision, and the beating rays of sunlight don't help much either. He raises a hand to shield his eyes from the light, narrows them at a highway sign. "But I reckon we don't," he tacks on, "the longer we travel, the dirtier we'll be during the examinations."

 

Just as he's about to suggest they continue, there's a wrenching sound from behind him, and whirls around to find Hinata slouched over and dry heaving. He rushes over, taking a water bottle from Hinata's pack to push into his hands. Hinata really can't take it anyway, too busy throwing up absolutely nothing. Oikawa runs a list of all the food they'd eaten that day, recalls the fucking apple tree Hinata had climbed, and swears under his breath "No more grabbing shit off trees," he spits, but his actions contradict his words, and he cards his fingers through Hinata's wild hair.

 

Hinata doesn't argue back, gives what Oikawa assumes is a nod, before he heaves some more. The only thing that really comes out of his mouth are strands of saliva, and Oikawa hopes he feels better before they reach the walled haven.

 

-

 

"It sure is cold," Hinata says the next day, when the sun sets uncharacteristically early, and he's left tugging his shirt closer to his body.

 

Oikawa hums, squinting into the distance. "Is it?" he murmurs, not really paying attention. They're coming up to another highway sign, this one finally with the name of the city they're traveling to, and Oikawa thanks the heavens. "'M not really cold."

 

"Well I fucking am," Hinata huffs, and swings his backup around until he's wearing it on his chest. He unzips t, and ruffles through it as they walk, until he comes up with the hoodie they'd each stashed into their packs. Oikawa snags Hinata's bag from him to help, waits for Hinata to tug the hoodie over his shoulder, before shoving the bag back into his hands. "Better," Hinata sighs, and falls into step with Oikawa again.

 

They haven't even walked another whole mile yet, when Hinata starts complaining about the cold again, fingers buried deep in his sleeves. He almost looks cute with his big sweater and red nose, and Oikawa's heart skips a beat. They stumble into another one of those highway gas stations, and decide to all it a night. Hinata snuggles into Oikawa's side, teeth chattering loud, until he dozes off, and Oikawa is left on guard.

 

-

 

"Hinata, watch it!" He shouts, his voice cracking, when another group of undead beings crawl out of an upturned car. He quickly tugs Hinata behind him, aiming his gun and knocking two out right away. He gets busy with another one, fingers digging into decaying flesh in an effort to push it off of him, and he almost had it, until another one, torn at the waist, comes dragging itself at Oikawa and manages to grasp his ankle. He tumbles down then, fighting with the two, until he finally gets the upper hand again and is shooting at them both.

 

When he's up and running again, he remembers Hinata, and turns wildly around to look for him. Just as he catches sight of the bright head of hair, he hears the sickening moan of another bastard, and his heart nearly falls when he sees the wretched monster not even a whole foot behind Hinata. "Hinata!" He yells, points his gun, nearly faints at the empty clicks. He sets to loading his gun, eyes alternating between the weapon and Hinata, and he's about to lose his mind at Hinata's slow ass reaction, when the figure walks right past Hinata, sickly pale hands reaching for Oikawa.

 

Oikawa's brain is in overdrive, and his fingers finally push the load of bullets into the gun. He quickly cocks his arm at the enemy, and with one loud crack, the body is on the floor, and the air is quiet again. When the situational panic finally fades, he glance at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata seems even more confused than Oikawa, and his own expression is reminiscent of a deer in headlights. "What the hell," Oikawa murmurs, stuffing his gun into its hip slot, before rushing over to Hinata. "What the hell," he's repeating, hands grasping Hinata's shoulders, and looking over him. "Why the hell did that zombie just walk right fucking past you?!"

 

"I-I don't know," Hinata gasps, eyes wide and a little mad. "I don't know, I don't know," he cries, hands reaching up to card through his hair.

 

If there's one thing Oikawa's learned from this apocalypse, it's that the whole group can't be panicking at once. In their case, only one of them can be panicking at a time. So he sets his hysteria aside in favor of dealing with Hinata's. "Shh," he soothes, allows his own heart rate to slow again, before pulling Hinata snuggly into his chest. "It's because you didn't move," he explains, probably to both of them, "they don't attack what doesn't move, right?"

 

-

 

"Aren't these pretty?" Hinata exclaims when they stumble into what used to be a new square. He's marveling at a patch of fire lilies growing on an abandoned flowerbed. Oikawa saunters over, crouches next to Hinata, until he's eye level with the flowers too. The inside of the petals are a soft orangey color, almost like Shouyou's hair, that fade into a flaming red. He picks one, and Hinata says, "heyyy, flowers have feelings too, y'know."

 

He ignores him in favor of setting the flower in Hinata's hair, the stem easily gliding into the depths of Hinata's bright trusses. Hinata himself falls silent, eyes wide as they watch Oikawa. "There," Oikawa says when the flower is safely nestled, and flashes Hinata another smile. The inside orange compliments Hinata's hair, and the bright red compliments the flush on Hinata's cheeks. He looks absolutely lovely, then.

 

-

 

When they finally reach the walled city, Hinata cries in relief, and Oikawa hides his own alleviation with laughter, tugging Hinata closer for a hug, the shorter man muffling his wet sobs into the crook of Oikawa's neck. Oikawa laughs because he hasn't felt this safe in so long, and they haven't even gotten in yet! He turns to cover Hinata with a complete hug, their bodies pressed tightly together from chest to thigh. "We made it," he sighs into Hinata's sweaty scalp, something that should be gross, but doesn't feel like it because its Hinata, for goodness sake. 

 

"Thank you," Hinata cries while they wait in a line for the health examinations, and he still hasn't let Oikawa let go of him. "I thought I was gonna die," he admits, one hand loosely wrapped around Oikawa's hip. He sniffles. "I'm weak, and I'm not a fighter, and-and," he stutters, more fat tears trickling down his cheeks. "I woulda died without you," he sobs, burying his face into Oikawa's chest again.

 

"There, there," Oikawa says, gently patting his head. "It's all good now, Hina-chan," he comforts, pressing the softest of kisses to his forehead. Hinata nods into his chest, and his shaking shoulders slowly come to a stop. "They're going to give us a nice little house, where we'll live together," he says, imagining how good things will be for them now. "We're going to live together forever," he says, and then murmurs, "I love you, y'know?"

 

Hinata shakes ins his arms again, and Oikawa just barely catches the, "I love you," he mumbles back, before Hinata's dissolving into another quiet cry. All Oikawa does then is run his hands down Hinata's back, brushing Hinata's hair back to press the softest of pecks to his temple. 

 

-

-

-

 

There's a red light going off somewhere at an examination table to his left, and Oikawa mentally laments the failure of fellow civilian who couldn't pass the examination test. He wonders what type of symptoms that person was showing, and a sense of pity settles in his chest. 

 

The flashing comes to a stop, only to start up full force again, this time even louder, and there's security guards in hazmat suits rushing towards Oikawa's left again. Oikawa can't help it, turns his head a little to peak, but al he sees is the bright yellow of the suits surrounding a screaming figure. Poor soul. He turns back to the medic checking him. Another second ticks by, and suddenly, he realizes he recognizes those screams. His head whips around to do a double take, standing on his toes in an effort to see who's being removed, desperate to prove his brain and ears wrong. 

 

He's about to let it go, push it off as some paranoia, when there's a tuft of orange peeking through all the rubber yellow, wild brown eyes looking around frantically. Oikawa's heart drops, and he's surging forward, hands slamming down on the plastic walls of his medical area, banging on the surface until his medic, and a few others are reaching forward to detain Oikawa. "Where are they taking him?" He shouts, watching as the men in sits wrestle Hinata out of Hinata's medical room, past the waiting lines they'd spent hours in, and out of Oikawa's sight. "Why are they taking him?" He cries, craning his neck in a last attempt to see his Hinata. 

 

"That patient has been found with traces of the apocalyptic virus in his DNA," someone says, and Oikawa's heart is hammering in his chest, pounding in his ears. 

 

"No," Oikawa breathes, flashes of Hinata flickering through his mind;  his blindingly bright smile, his bell-like laughter, his brown eyes wide with fear, his clothes drenched in blood, neither of them knowing whose it was, marking it off as a zombie's. "No," Oikawa repeats, and the memory of the undead completely ignoring Hinata comes to mind. "No!" He screams, and tears leak down his eyes. 

 

He and all the healthy civilians are herded into an area afterwards, and it takes two security men to grab Oikawa. He doesn't put up much of a fight anymore, letting them drag him over to a large door outside of the walls. They pass even more examination lines, more security men, a line of kneeling people all the way at he far edge of this make-shift camp. Infected civilians. His head travels down the line, catches sight of a bright head of hair with a flower peeking through it at the very beginning of the line, and his heart aches in his chest. 

 

His precious companion is being sent back into that wretched world, he realizes, and whimpers. The security men drag him on, and he trips, feet scudding against the dry land. He glances up again, and notices the two men in dress suits at each end of the infected line, and almost misses the glint of a silver gun. His eyes widen, and he watches as the men load their guns. What are they doing, he panics.

 

He's shoved into a new area, and the guards let go of him. He quickly whirls around, eyes frantically searching the area again, until they finally land on the suited man by Hinata. "Hinata!" He shouts, surges forward only to be pushed back into his area. The man loads his gun, and a set of doors begin to close before Hinata, just as the first gun shot rings through the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> damn im a hoe for sad endings
> 
> I'm too lazy to proofread again srry


End file.
